A sunroof is a fixed or moving (venting or sliding) opening generally present on a ceiling of an automobile, and allows light or fresh air to enter into the automobile. Such a sunroof may be operated manually or by a motor, and a shape, a size or a style of the sunroof varies according to a desired use thereof. For example, the sunroof is classified into a pop-up type sunroof, a spoiler (tile & slide) type sunroof, an in-built type sunroof, a folding type sunroof, a top-mount type sunroof, a panoramic roof system type sunroof, a removable roof panels (t-tops or targa roofs) type sunroof or a solar type sunroof according to an operation mode. In addition, studies on materials for a sunroof are actively progressing, and for example, in International Patent Publication No. 2010-098576, a technique of manufacturing a sunroof having an excellent absorption of ultraviolet rays and solar heat rays using a glass composition formed in a specific composition is disclosed.